Dolor y muerte
by dark soul T
Summary: un dolor se apodero del corazon de manny y ahora el hara locuras para sanarlo
1. Chapter 1

Muerte y dolor

Capitulo 1

Era tarde en las afueras de la ciudad milagro, El tigre camina hacia Django y Sartana.

-Veo que ella te importa- dijo Sartana

-me importa mucho, solo quiero recuperarla- respondió con lagrimas en los ojos

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué paso con white pantera, puma loco y Maria?- pregunto Django

-Asesine a cada uno de ellos- dijo el tigre dolorosamente

-¿los diamantes que te pedí?- Pregunto Santana

-Aquí están- dijo arrojando una bolsa a los pies de la villana

-muy bien, pronto volverás a ver viva a Frida Suarez - respondió Django con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Solo te falta hacer una cosa muchacho-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo mirando a Sartana y Django.

-Debes matarte- respondieron

La expresión del rostro del muchacho cambio totalmente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, para que su amor vuelva debía sacrificar su vida.

-Lo haré- dijo levantando sus garras y clavándoselas en el pecho

Era una herida profunda e imposible sobrevivir a la misma pero el muchacho aguanto el dolor.

-Sartana cumple con tu parte del trato- dijo adolorido

-esta bien tigre, ya as hecho todo lo que te ordene, disfruta tus últimos minutos en este mundo-

La villana y Django comenzaron a tocar sus guitarra y en unos segundos, un gran oyó apareció en la tierra. Era una puerta al mundo de los muertos y de la misma salía una pequeña silueta. Era Frida…

-¡Frida!- dijo el moreno acercándose como podía a su amiga

Al escuchar la voz de Manny, Frida corrió hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven solo correspondió el abrazo ignorando el dolor

-¿Manny, que te paso?- pregunto preocupada al ver las heridas en el pecho de manny

-no es nada, lo importante es que estas viva y hay algo que nunca te dije Frida- dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-¡te amo…!-

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el moreno antes de desplomarse en el suelo, Frida al ver esto, se acerco a el pero no tenia ninguna señal de vida

-yo también te amo y no tiene sentido vivir sin ti-

Frida tomo el cinturón de el tigre y se transformo, por su cabeza solo pasaba el recuerdo de aquella batalla

-Manny, lo siento- dijo Frida mirando al cadáver de su amor con lagrimas en los ojos

-Por mi, tu sacrificaste todo pero ahora yo lo haré por ti-

Continuara…

**Disculpen que lo termine así, quiero mantener el suspenso y si quieren matarme háganlo, se quedaran sin leer el final de la historia.**

**Y me voy a tarar en subir por algunas cositas, espero disfruten el capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola acá les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic, tarde menos de lo esperado en arreglar el Internet xD así que no voy a perder tiempo.

Y desde ya gracias a pakerarita y Ghost Steve por los reviews

Ciudad milagro 3 días antes.

Manny y Frida se dirigían al colegio, era muy tarde y de seguro el vicedirector chakal los iba a matar.

-¡Rayos nos quedamos dormidos!- repetían los dos mientras se dirigían a la escuela

-Manny, ¿crees que chakal nos va a expulsar?-

-Es lo más probable, siempre busca excusas para expulsarnos-

Pero cuando estaban llegando, el auto del vicedirector no estaba. Al parecer había enfermado y no pudo ir a trabajar

-¡Valla! a eso llamo suerte- dijo Frida suspirando aliviada

A Manny le pareció un poco extraño pero no le presto mucha atención y se dirigieron a su curso.

-chicos, guarden todo, es hora del examen de matemáticas- dijo la maestra

-¡¡Nooooo!! ¿Era hoy la prueba? ¿Como pude olvidar algo así?- dijo manny tomándose de la cabeza y golpeándose contra la mesa

**UNA HORA DESPUES…**

Todos ya habían entregado sus exámenes a excepción de manny y Frida que todavía no terminaba.

-Rivera y Suarez, entréguenme sus exámenes- dijo la maestra parándose en frente de ellos

-¡solo un minuto mas!- grito manny escribiendo lo mas rápido que podía

La maestra no perdió tiempo y les saco los exámenes.

Ambos estaban totalmente nerviosos, sabían que si les iba mal, los castigarían. No tuvieron tiempo de preocuparse mucho, en 5 minutos ya habían corregido sus pruebas.

-Rivera, Suarez pueden venir- dijo la maestra sosteniendo sus exámenes

Ambos chicos se levantaron sabiendo que la nota era muy mala, la maestra no comprendía que les pasaba ya que al mostrarles las notas vieron con asombro que habían aprobado.

Los dos no podían verse más felices, incluso se abrazaron pero se separaron rápidamente y ambos estaban sonrojados.

Ya a la salida de la escuela se dirigían a sus casas

-¿Que te pasa manny? ¿Por qué estas con esa cara?-

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, nunca me había ido bien en matemáticas-

-Solo debes….- Frida fue interrumpida por un camión de churros que se estrello cerca de ellos revelando su carga

-¡¡¡Churros!!!- y se lanzo de cabeza hacia el camión

-¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué se estrello ese camión?-

Frida no le presto atención, solo siguió devorando todo los churros que podía

A lo lejos Sartana y Django vedan que Frida había mordido la carnada

-Muy bien Django veo que tu plan esta funcionando, pero ¿lo haces tu o lo hago yo?- dijo la villana con una mirada sombría

-Déjame a mi abuela, quiero ser yo quien haga sufrir a el tigre-

Django tomo su guitarra y con gran fuerza la toco y disparo un rayo que se dirigía a un edificio cerca de Manny y Frida

No tuvieron tiempo de nada, el edificio se callo sobre ellos pero Manny reacciono rápido y se quito del lugar pero solo para ver como el camión de churros quedaba sepultado bajo los escombros

-¡FRIDA!- Grito y se transformo en El tigre

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para sacar a su amiga de los escombros pero cuando la alcanzo, vio con horror que estaba cubierta de sangre. El solo la saco y la llevo a un hospital.

-¡¿Y doctor Frida se pondrá bien?!-dijo el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos

El doctor solo suspiro y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Manny.

-Escucha, se que va a ser difícil pero… ella…-

-¿Ella que?- pregunto preocupado por el tono e voz el doctor

-Ella esta muerta, lo siento- y se alejo de Manny

El chico solo comenzó a llorar y decirse a si mismo

-Esto no esta pasando, es solo un sueño-

Pero no lo era, su mejor amiga y su mas grane amor había muerto y lo peor era que nunca le dijo lo que sentía a Frida

Manny se paro, se seco las lágrimas y puso la mano en su corazón,

-Frida, juro que volverás a la vida, aunque venda mi alma, lo harás…-


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno tengo tiempo libre así que subo otro capitulo, disfrútenlo**

El joven rivera estaba agobiado por el dolor, no savia que hacer, incluso llego a pensar en el… suicidio pero se saco rápido esa idea de la cabeza, debía cumplir una promesa así que fue con la única persona que podía devolver la vida Sartana de los muertos.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su guarida, la prisión abandonada. Sabia muy bien donde quedaba, tubo que rescatar a Frida de ese lugar varia veces, Manny se detuvo y una lagrima se le escapo al recordar a su gran amor. De golpe un esqueleto salio de la nada y se le paro en frente de el, era Django…

-¿Andas buscando venganza Django?-

-No tigre, vengo a ayudarte a recuperar a Frida-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, créeme, no pierdes nada con hacerlo-

Por mas que le duela tener que aceptar la oferta de un villano como el, Django tenia razón, no perdía nada y si lo mataban prácticamente le harían un favor.

El tigre y Django se dirigieron a la guarida de Sartana pero no lo que Manny no sabía era que todo era parte de un plan secreto de ellos para hacerlo sufrir…

-Valla ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Que es lo que quieres Tigre?- digo Sartana

-Solo quiero recuperar a mi Frida… ¿Pondrías ayudarme?

-No-

-Sartana haré lo que sea para recuperarla-

-Mmmm… Si lo pones así, creo que podría ayudarte pero ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?-

-Dime y yo lo haré mi señora- y se arrodillo en frente de la villana

-Valla veo que hablas en serio, bueno hay algunas cosas que necesito que hagas por mi- y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sartana

-¿Qué necesita?-

-Necesito que robes unas joyas especiales del museo de ciudad milagro-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Por ahora Tigre, solo quiero que hagas eso, pero no será lo único que te ordenare, eso dalo por seguro-

El tigre salio junto con Django pero este solo iba para asegurarse que Manny cumpla su orden sin demora.

Ya en el museo a El tigre no le costo mucho trabajo entrar en el mismo, solo se dirigió al salón de las gemas y tomo una piedras con extraños nombres, no le importo mucho eso, solo quería terminar rápido antes de que…

En ese momento, White Pantera junto a la policía entraron en el museo.

-¡Mijo que estas haciendo!-

-No lo entenderías-

-¿Qué quieres que entienda, ¡que mi único hijo e un Villano!-

-No lo hago por eso, hay algo más importante para mi que ser un villano o un héroe-

-¿Qué es?-

-Lo siento papá- Y le encajo un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconsciente

Ahora el tigre se enfrentaba al Padre de Frida y su fuerza policíaca

-¡Rivera quedas bajo arresto!-

-Siempre me alejaste de ella- respondía mientras tenia una mirada fría

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-Lo sabes muy bien y por tratar de alejarme de mi amor, prepárate a morir…-

**Se que soy malvado pero todavía no han visto nada de mi, esto es solo el comienzo.**

**Pronto será el momento de liberar toda mi maldad jejeje**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno estoy de muy buen humor jaja mañana es el cumple de mi novia.**

**Me voy a perder la fiesta :(**

**Ando con un bloqueo de ideas, asi que no sera tan largo el capitulo, desde ya perdonen**

**El tigre no me pertenece ****Le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

Manny estaba cegado por la ira, a pesar de que paso un tiempo desde la muerte de Frida, tenia que desquitarse y la primera persona con quien lo izó fue Emiliano.

El tigre lleno de rabia se lanzo con sus sobre Emiliano, el trato de esquivar el ataque pero las garras se clavaron en uno de los hombros.

-¡Estas loco rivera!-

-Si, lo estoy- mostrando una sonrisa macabra

Sin previo aviso, lanzo una se sus garras a uno de los pies de Emiliano, el golpe fue certero, casi le corta la pierna.

Ahora estaba indefenso, no podía hacer nada contra El tigre ni siquiera podía escapar.

Estaba decidido a acabar con Emiliano de la forma mas dolorosa posible para que sienta lo que el sintió por perder a Frida. Y una idea muy oscura se le cruzo por la cabeza y sonrió hacia Emiliano

-¿Qué me harás?-

-Haré que pierdas una gota de sangre por cada lágrima que llore por mi Frida-

Al escuchar eso solo se veía terror en el rostro del jefe de policía

-Tenia razón sobre ti rivera, no eras lo mejor para mi hija, ¡Eres un monstruo!-

-No lo soy, tu y tu egoísmo me hicieron un monstruo y ahora pagaras- Y le clava todas sus garras en el pecho

Era una imagen horrible, Emiliano aun estaba vivo pero perdiendo mucha sangre, era su perdición y nadie estaba allí para ayudarlo.

Manny sin demostrar la mas mínima emoción, tomo los diamantes y salieron del lugar.

-Nunca te creí capas de matar a alguien tigre-

Manny no respondió, sentía algo de culpa por lo que tuvo que hacer.

-veo que no tendrás problema con tu siguiente misión-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Debes matar a tu familia-

**Sinceramente no pude poner la muerte de Emiliano como la tenia escrita antes.**

**Bueno que se la a hacer, la próxima será.**

**Nos vemos/leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno tengo tiempo libre,**

**Bue en realidad no,**

**pospuse algunas cosas**

**Para poder seguir publicando.**

**Lo mas importante es seguir con mis historias**

**Y recuerden,**

**El tigre no me pertenece Le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

-¡¿Qué? ¡Matar a mi familia! ¡Te volviste loco!-

-No tigre, si quieres volver a ver a Frida, debes matar a tu familia-

El no sabia que responder, quería a su familia pero Frida era muy importante y juro dar todo para recuperarla

-De acuerdo, lo haré- Dijo cabizbajo y soltando unas lagrimas

-Pero solo con una condición Django-

-¿Cuál? Veremos si te lo permito-

-Quiero hacer esto solo-

Django solo sonrió y se alejo dejando al tigre muy pensativo, tenía que hacer algo impensable pero se le ocurrió una idea que dejaría con vida a su familia y recuperaría a Frida.

Se dirigió a la casa del macho para encontrarse con su familia y hablar sobre el trato con Sartana y porque ataco a su papá.

**Varios minutos de explicación**

-…Y eso es toda la historia papá, quería que sepas la verdad-

-Mijo… entiendo tu dolor-

-¡Mentira, no lo entiendes! No sientes lo que yo siento cada segundo, me siento vació, como si nada me importara ni mi propia vida-

-Manny, has lo que tengas que hacer para recuperar a Frida, yo te entiendo, la amas se que ella te ama a ti-

-Papá te quiero pero… lo siento- Mientras soltaba unas lágrimas

-¿Manny?-

-Lo siento pero Frida es mas importante-

Lanzo una de sus garras que se clavo en el corazón de White Pantera, murió al instante sin el mas mínimo dolor físico pero si con uno mucho mas grande, ver como su único hijo era quien lo asesinaba.

Granpapi miro todo y activo su traje para enfrentarse a su nieto

-Lo siento Granpapi pero es algo que tengo que hacer-

-Lo se Manny pero yo no moriré sin darte pelea-

Manny se quedo quieto por unos segundos observando a su adorado abuelo, el cual izo lo mismo y noto una mirada triste llena de dolor así que al ver eso desactivo su traje y sonrió hacia Manny

-Hazlo, que sea rápida y sin dolor-

Manny se acerco y saco sus garras

-Granpapi, perdóname-

-No Manny, no hay nada que perdonar-

Después de esas palabras Manny le clavo sus garras y le dio una muerte rápida

Ya esta, espero que ahora Sartana reviva a Frida

**Solo espero que lo disfruten**

**Tanto como yo disfruto hacer sufrir personajes jeje**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo de Dolor y muerte**

**Esta dedicado a pakerarita, Ghost Steve, Alison-Pinoko17 y MeryAlex**

**Pero despues de un largo tiempo**

**Al fin, arme algo decente**

Manny habia hecho cada uno de las ordenes de sartana

Incluso cumplio la ultima orden, suicidarse...

**Aclaro... Desde aqui comienza la historia de Frida, es la continuacion del primer capitulo**

Estaba muy cansada y con un dolor terrible en su corazon, habia perdido a su amor, manny rivera alias el tigre...

-espera, si Manny me revivio, talvez yo pueda...- Habia una esperanza para recuperar a su amor.

Asi que busco a sartana para hacer un trato...

-Sartana-

-¿Que quieres niña?-

-Quiero hacer un trato-

-No tienes nada que ofreserme-

-Abuela, de hecho tiene algo que ofreser-

-¿A que te refieres Django?-

-El tigre no mato al jefe de policia, solo lo dejo mal herido-

-Bueno niña, creo que podemos hacer un trato ¿Que quieres a cambio?-

-Solo quiero reunirme con Manny y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para hacerlo-

-Muy bien niña, quiero que mates a tu padre, una vez que lo hagas te reencontraras con tu amor-

-De acuerdo, lo hare-

Frida, se alejo de Sartana y se dirigio al hospital donde se encontraba su padre.

En el camino todos la miraban, pensaban que estaba muerta pero ella los ignoro a todos y siguio su camino...

Una vez alli, la peliazul se dirigio a la habitacion de su padre...

-¿Papa?-

-¡Mija! Estas viva-

-Si, gracias a Manny-

-¡No te quiero cerca de el, el me dejo en este estado!-

-Pero papa, yo lo amo y dio su vida por mi-

-Que bueno que este muerto, asi no te causara problemas-

-¡Papa, no digas eso!-

-Lo digo porque es verdad-

El odio aparecion en los ojos de Frida

-Que bueno que digas eso, asi se me sera mas facil-

-¿Mas facil que cosa mija?-

-Matarte-

Frida tomo una almoada y la puso en la cabeza de su papá

El no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y poco a poco se fue ahogando hasta su muerte.

Frida salio rapido del lugar para encontrarse con Sartana

-Sartana ya hice lo que me pediste ahora cumple con tu parte del trato-

-De acuerdo- saco su guitarra y le apunto a la peliazul

-¿Que...haces?-

-cumpliendo un trato-

Sartana le lanzo un rayo el cual fue letal, la peliazul habia muerto pero ahora estaria con Manny toda la eternidad y por fin podrian ser felices...

**Bueno, no se si se considera un final feliz pero a mi me gusto**


End file.
